Like a stubborn child
by Bhodi
Summary: —Permaneceré lejos de la tristeza y el dolor... Yo quiero proteger su sonrisa. La de ambas...—
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Otro Narusaku esta vez dividido en dos partes!**

**Espero que me dejen un bello reviews!**

**Rated M por Lemon.**

**********Narusaku.**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

* * *

**Like a stubborn child **

_Parte I  
_

_"Me viste demostrar temprano mi amor por ti, tocaste mi mano"_

Comenzó una vez mas a garabatear su ya no tan delicada firma. Sabia que marcaba la personalidad de una persona y mas aun en su vocación, determinaba algo de por vida. Pero por los mismos dejes de su oficio, su tan preciada firma, cuidadosamente seleccionada desde pequeña para que fuera lo mas única y original posible, se había transformado en algo completamente desfigurado y ilegible.

Esto era el resultado de ser la aprendiz de la Hokage, aunque últimamente no hacia mas que enseñarle a firmas pilas y pilas de documentos, autorizaciones y pre-revisiones de operaciones con y sin riesgo. Un trabajo delicado pero sumamente agobiantes. En cuestiones mas comunes algo perfectamente aburrido.

Se dejo llevar por los pasos que iban y venían detrás de la puerta de su oficina, pero particularmente y después de varios para nada exitosos intentos, ese baile de pies tenían algo inusual. Ella era un kunoichi, perfectamente entrenada para detectar cualquier irregularidad tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida cotidiana. Sabia exactamente a quienes pertenecían esos inquietos pies, que amagaban con querer irrumpir en la habitación pero justo cuando la sombra de los mismos se ventilaban bajo la parte inferior de la puerta, se apartaban rápidamente no sin antes dudar por un segundo.

Si no tuviera una pila de papeles rogándole la frente, que ya le había quedado chica, estaría interesada en el hecho en cuestión que requerir de su presencia. Pero juraba que si la veia atravesar esa oscura puerta con otro rascacielos de documentos le atravesaría el cuello con el mismo bolígrafo negro con el cual estaba sellando su autorización.

Se paso la mano por el rostro tratando de desvanecer cualquier pensamiento e intención asesina de su ya atormentada mente. Necesitaba estar lucida para terminar el papeleo con el fin de evitar una montaña de documentos sin firmar. Desajustandose las sandalias y entrando en contacto con el frío suelo, le dio la bienvenida a otro bostezo desgastante.

Cuando el tic de la puerta dejo de hacerse rogar, unas perlas negras la recibieron atentas—¿Que sucede, Shizune?— inquirio al notar la ausencia de trabajo en sus manos, que estaban cruzadas pacientemente detrás de su espalda.

— Sakura..— dudo—.. umh..— la pelinegra suspiro al ver la ceja derecha de la joven medic-ninja elevada, podía asegurar que los fuertes rasgos de Tsunade se habían mimetizado con los de la peligrosa, haciéndolas prácticamente idénticas, a lo largo del tiempo.

Pero ella no se cansa fácilmente y es muy enérgica en el trabajo, como lo era con su maestra también lo estaba haciendo con su joven compañera, lejos de eso le tenia otra noticia.— Trajeron a Naruto hace un rato.— afirmo sin mirarla a los ojos, sin disminuir la carga de detalles.

Rayo la hoja de la cesárea de Tenten casi sin pensarlo pero si lo suficientemente atenta como para saber que documento debía rehacer. Naruto. Su conocida vena frontal se hinchó de golpe, con prepotencia, y la sangre si disparo a cada recoveco de su esbelto cuerpo. _**Ese chico testarudo**_..

— El esta bien— previniendo un posible ataque sobre el diagnostico y una estadísticas de la gravedad de las heridas de la reciente jounin

**_Por supuesto que esta bien, el siempre esta bien._**

**_—_** Yamato-taicho y Kakashi-san tuvieron que interrumpir el entrenamiento para revisar sus heridas— Shizune era sensata y practica.**_  
_**

_**Un exhaustivo y casi inhumano entrenamiento.**_

— Uno de los médicos trato las heridas mas profundas..

_**Las de urgencia.**_

_**— **_y la situación esta estabilizada— hablo con profesionalismo— Aun así, creí que deberías saberlo.— sonrio buscando que de alguna manera no se enojara con ella._**  
**_

**Debes ir a verlo.**

Sakura es mas joven pero es mas lista— Entonces me tuviste todo la mañana, mediodía y tarde llenando papeleo sin decirme una palabra— completo el discurso incorporándose y golpeando el escritorio. Se sentía traicionada y con sangre caliente corriendo por el cuerpo.

—Sakura sabes como te pones cada vez que el esta aquí...— se interrumpió al ver el rostro contrariado de la kunoichi. ¡Oh, Kami-sama, esa mirada era digna de Tsunade-sama! Trago saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Porque en la actualidad de la Villa de la Hoja, y resolviendo lo que todos creían que debieron de resolver, la única integrante femenina del restaurado equipo aun trataba de perros, durante su estancias en el hospital, a su escandaloso compañero. No era descubrir al sol, saber que Sakura le molestara de sobremanera que el rubio no tomara conciencia de los daños provocados por su falta de conciencia sobre su cuerpo y salud. Ella se tomaba muy enserio que el rubio llevara su cuerpo, en cada ocasión, sea enfrentamiento casual, guerra mundial, entrenamiento diario, a los mas confines extremos. Y por supuesto ademas de sanarlo en un principio, luego se encargaba de destrozarle uno que otro hueso, para que aprendiera la lección.

La pelirrosa paso a su lado casi sin mirarla. La ojinegra dejo escapar un suspiro silencioso y sonrió , aun después de todo seguían siendo los mismos críos. Las pisadas de Sakura corriendo a la planta baja del hospital, eran veloces y prácticamente invisibles.

.

.

.

_**No duele tanto...**_

Presiono sin cuidado alguno la blanquesina venda que le rodeaba todo el abdomen, buscando signos de dolor, pero nada mas que un tironcito le jugo casi en contra. Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei era unos exagerados y despues se andan jactando de que el era el escandaloso. Habia tenido dolores y heridas peores entrenando con Ero-sennin, el si que era duro. Aunque seria mentir, decir que el ochenta por ciento de las veces sabia exactamente que tenia roto o que estaba mal, es decir, no estaba al tanto del verdadero daño de su cuerpo.

_**Oh, pero ella lo sabrá bien...**_

Sonrió de una manera radiante y amistosa, con la certeza de que en el cualquier momento la pelirrosa atravesaría, cual demonio echando fuego de sus hermosos ojos verdes, la puerta de la cual colgaba un cartel de la importancia de donar sangre, importancia por la cual el no estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para leer. Suspiro con cansancio e infló los cachetes, odiaba que lo dejaran solo, esperando por su alta en un pequeño cuarto sentando en una camilla opuesta a otra en la cual, no había nadie. Tenia rato de que el medico, que lo trato de muy mala gana, remarcandole los brutos y salvajes que eran los ninjas de su generación, por lo cual estaba casi seguro de que _ese_ tipo tenia alguna atracción por su compañera. En este hospital había muchos que seguían interesados en Sakura a pesar de todo.

La garganta le ardía horrores. Siempre le quedaba esa sensación de ardor y sabor amargo cuando le ponían suero o le daban gotas para los oídos. El no tenia ningún conocimiento medico pero ¿Eso no era ilógico?. Bebió de agua que el enfermero le había dejado antes de marcharse, ahora podía estar completamente seguro de que no tenia veneno; fue fresca y aliviadora cuando descendió por su garganta y aunque se mezclo algo con la sangre de su labio, el sabor metálico no molestaba en lo absoluto.

_****__**Valía**_ la pena...

Por eso el disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos felices de la vida. Ahora no tan pequeños. Dar su vida por Konoha, por alguien que llevara la voluntad del fuego corriendo por sus venas, por cualquier ser humano que lo necesitara, por cualquier amigo amistoso o no que necesitara que lo salvara de lo fuese. El podía no estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones pero haría cualquier cosa para que el derecha de esa persona por decirlo se respetara. Por mejorar su control sobre su maldito inquilino, aquel que hace tiempo ya no le revolvía el jugo de las entrañas por las noches. Por sorprender constantemente con sus capacidades en ninjutsu a sus maestros, para poder deja boquiabiertos a los examinadores del examen jounin, para que nadie volviera a medir su capacidad. Por que el era Naruto Uzumaki y le demostraría a todo el mundo, que nadie estaba sola y que el seria el Mejor Hokage que vivió en Konoja, mas fuerte que su madre y mas valiente que su padre, el difunto Cuarto Hokage.

_**Valía la pena por ellos.  
**_

_****__**Valía**_ la penas por ella y por...

Un escalofrío le midió de arriba a abajo la espalda, una especie de viento abrió de golpe la ventana y pudo jurar que escucho su nombre en una dirección contraria a la de el exterior del hospital, un grito ahogado por las densas paredes de los pasillos del amplio hospital y conocía perfectamente a la dueña de ese grito. Trago muy grueso...

.

.

.

Dejo escapar un gritillo de frustración; estaba furiosa y mejor aun, que los enfermeros residentes dejaran de mirarla como si un unicornio estuviera vomitando o serian su pre-bocadillo_**,** _antes de su plato fuerte, un _azorrado_ plato fuerte. Enojadisima con Shizune por mantenerla distraída en mares de innecesaria documentación, con Kakashi-sensei y el Capitan Yamato por ser tan despiadados salvajes entrenadores y estaba mas que segura que esas a poco de ser atormentadas almas habían huido del hospital antes de encontrarse con ella. Y el..

—¡Naruto Baka!— grito antes de dar unas fuertes pisadas con sus descalzos pies para acortar la distancia de los consultorios de los pacientes ninjas.

Exponiéndose a cada segundo para hacerse mas fuerte, para contener a la criatura monstruosa que vivía en su interior, para mantener a las personas que quería a salvo. Para convertirse en Hokage, y irrevocablemente dañando su cuerpo en el proceso, sangrando, quebrando sus huesos, entumeciendo su divertida cabeza, perdiendo dientes, ganándose puntos. Perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo, espacio, y de la capacidad de curación de su propio cuerpo. Jugando con su tan preciada vida. Corriendo a todo costo tras sus sueños.

Arranco prácticamente el expediente medico de la puerta y sus ojos lo analizaron en milésimas de segundos, antes de abrir de un tirón la puerta, la ultima protección de esa alma condenada, que muy pronto recibiría su castigo por no seguir las instrucciones que ella le había dado._  
_

No puedo evitar, por mas que tuviera sangre mas que caliente friendole el cerebro y descargando adrenalina a cada extremo de su humano cuerpo, dar un paso atrás cuando lo encontró. Sus pies colgando sin llegar al piso ,como los de un niño, meciéndose suavemente sin ritmo alguno, sus pantalones naranjas corroídos por una que otra mancha de sangre, desgastado en los bordes y en las rodillas, la ausencia de su camiseta negra, que reposaba destruida en el tacho de residuos, reemplazada por una venda que le rodeaba todo el tronco inferior, la campera apaisajada con otra mancha escarlata, colocada despreocupadamente como si aun tuviera resguardo debajo, su mano izquierda vendada algo descuidadamente reposaba todo su peso sobre la incomoda camilla. El protector de Konoha algo deshecho sobre el mismo metálico soporto. Sus mejillas azorradas ahora lucían nuevas cicatrices que no hacían un lindo juego con las anteriores, su labio algo hinchado, sus parpados oscuros; sus ojos que aun brillaban con esa magia que habían tenido siempre, mirando a un punto de la cortina que protegía la otra camilla. No la miraba, apropósito.

— Naruto..— mascullo apretando fuertemente los dientes.

El rubio volteo la cabeza unos cuantos grados, por supuesto que sabia que ella ya había entrado, pero todavía no tenia preparado su discurso.

_**Nunca lo tienes..**_

_**Siempre nace en el momento,**_

Le recordó su voz interior, pero el ya no lo escuchaba sino que miraba sin arrepentimiento alguno a la pelirrosa. El gran espacio entre sus piernas, que formaba un angulo recto si ladeaba la cabeza, piernas muy torneadas, con entrenamientos prolongados, sus infaltables calzas negras, que con los años el estaba seguro estaban cada vez mas cortas, la bata azul pequeña, demasiado reveladora, dejaba entre ver su musculosa negra. Las mejillas rojas, las respiración agitada e irregular, su pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de regularse, el cabello rosa revuelto y desarreglado. El ceño fruncido, las cejas rosaditas mas cercanas, la barbilla insolente bien arriba— Sakura-chan..—la saludo con alegría y sin nada de timidez, pero tembló ligeramente cuando la fibrofacil de la madera en donde suponía debía estar su reporte clínico crujio.

Ella avanzo hacia el, sin devolverle sonrisa alguna— ¿En que estabas pensando?— su voz desplegaba ira y colera—¡Tu niveles de chakra eran menos cero, estabas inconsciente cuando ingresaste!—refuto cuando la sonrisa del chico desaparecio—¡ Cuatro costillas rotas, las heridas infectadas, la sangre en su limite, el estomago inflamado!— lo tomo de la chaqueta sin ningún tipo de cuidado para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

— Ne Sakura-chan..— le respondió antes de que le dijera algo mas— ¡No es para tanto Dattebayo!— minimizo su estado con tono habitual de voz, el rostro de ella dejo de contraerse y paso a un estado neutro que a el le pareció mas triste que feliz, coloco con suavidad su mano en el hombro cubierto de la chica.— De verdad, estoy bien..—.

La pelirrosa lo tomo de ese brazo e intento que el contacto se detuviera— Eres un baka..— dijo mas calmada.

—Arg-g..— intento reprimir el Uzumaki, pero su cejas rubias y su rostro contraído por el dolor pudieron mas que el, volvió a emitir un gemido de dolor.

_**Diablos..**_

—¿¡Naruto!?— la kunoichi con preocupación miro sus reacciones, su corazón dio un brinco que hizo que el pecho se lo contrajiera— Dejame ver— pidio cuando su ojo clínico dedujo sus síntomas, la razón de su dolor.

Dejo que la chica terminara de desnudarlo por completo, en su parte superior, cuando la voz de esta se endulzó. El mismo brazo que había utilizado para tranquilizar a la alumna de Tsunade ahora le jugaba en contra. La tela de su chaqueta le dio fuerte tirones sobre la adolorida piel, cuando por fin la manga salio. Habia olvidado por completo esa herida. Cuando despertó el enfermero estaba comenzando a trabajar en su abdomen y ese momento el brazo no parecía ser la fuente del dolor, sino su herida mas grave y la de mayor magnitud. Cerro los ojos con fuerzas cuando el caliente chakra curativo de Sakura trabajo sobre la herida, la increíble y a la vez dolorosa sensación de que tus tejidos están siendo reconstruidos por el poder de alguien. El poder de la chica que amaba. Cabeceo hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared cuando ella acerco mas su mano a la sangrante herida. Aun asi sabia que si podía aguantarlo, con el nivel de jutsu de la medico-ninja, probablemente no deberían volver a repetir el procedimiento.

En los minutos que siguieron, la sensación de dolor desapareció dejando solo un rastro de ardor y entumecimiento—¿Volviste a usar esa técnica otra vez, verdad?— la voz de la pelirrosa salio sombría, triste y pausada, denotando toda la carga que la situación ameritaba. Un cristal filoso directo al corazón del jinchuuriki.

— Etto Yo, Sakura...— se removió entre lo incomodo y apenado, perdiendo su característica entonación.

— ¡Los jutsus médicos no hacen milagros!— ataco ella con voz fuerte y directa, acercándose mas a el, como si de una vez por toda la escuchara. Los ojos verdes bien abiertos, dejaron escapar una caprichosa lagrima que rodó por la mejilla derecha.

— Pero tus sonrisas si— contrataco Naruto en un tono pacifico, claro y dulce, acariciando con el meñique su mano vendada la comisura del labio, mojado por la misma lagrima, por su toque y/o sus palabras la vio sonreír muy cerca de su rostro, se la devolvió con la misma sinceridad.

Sakura sintio esa sensacion en su pecho, esa de cuando su corazon se rompia cada vez que lo veía herido, esa de cuando el mismo juntaba cada pedacito de ese corazón, juntandolo y devolviéndose entero, fuerte y cariñoso. No aguanto muchos mas y se dejo caer rendida entre los brazos de ese ser mágico. Por eso podía curarse tan rápidamente, por que el no era humano. El era una criatura mucho mas extraordinaria, muy lejana a ese mundo, a el entendimiento del mismo, pero que luchaba cada día por hacerlo un lugar mejor. Refrego su cara contra su pecho y entrelazo sus manos detrás de la espalda de su paciente favorito, siendo consciente de no apretar demasiado por su estado.

Naruto sintió las lagrimas de su novia, como calidas gotas humedeciendo su pecho, bajando por su pezón izquierdo. Con cariño la abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor invadirle por completo. Las circulares caricias de la pelirrosa sobre su espalda, con pequeñas manos. Lo completaban como persona. Con ternura beso su cabeza cubierta de cabellos rosas brillantes y firmes, acercándola aun mas a el, pegándola por completo a el.

— ¿Como crees que nos sentiríamos si te perdemos, Naruto?—hablo entrecortadamente, aun en el resguardo de su pecho.

Dejo de rodearla con sus brazos para tomarla de su cintura y elevarla a para quedar cara a cara, parandola en el proceso, _recomponiendola. _Aun asi, le sacaba media cabeza, desde arriba su cara se veía mas hermosa; sus ojos verdes brillaban por la capa cristalina que las lagrimas habían dejado, sus mejilas sonrojadas, su nariz levemente colorada, la boca hinchada como una fresa en su punto justo, deseable, dulce. Unió sus bocas con mucha lentitud, anticipándose el beso relamiendose los labios, mordiendo suavemente el labio superior de la pelirrosa atrapado entre los de el. Abriendo los ojos en el instante justo para deleitarse con sus reacciones. Apretándola contra el, asegurándose de que no fuera a desvanecerse como en su mas horribles pesadillas. Como tantas veces había temido. Pero ella estaba ahí, acurrucada entre sus brazos. Le susurro algo en el oido, algo que ella nunca olvidaria.

_**Era un paraíso..**_

Su lengua busco la del sin romper el contacto visual, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, sus besos eran fugaces y reconfortantes, despertandola a que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos, apoyándose uno al otro, despertando juntos; volviendo al mundo cruel y real pero de la mano. Enredo sus manos detrás de su nuca y tiro con delicadeza de los rubios cabellos, mientras la lengua áspera del jinchuuriki danzaba en su cuello._**  
**_

— Mmm..— la blanquecina piel de su mujer atrapada bajo sus labios, chupando, succionando y mas que nada, marcándola, con una marca morada que se transformaría a un tono mas oscuro el día de mañana— Naruto, valee-e..— su encantadora voz temblando por las caricias que solo el provocaba—.. aqui-i no! — respondio cuando el le apretó el trasero.

— Si quieres Sakura-chan, no te hagas..— dijo besándola nuevamente en la boca, buscando un poco de acción en esa camilla, que de seguro rechinaria de lo mas lindo— Si no, no te hubieras puesto esta bata, que me vuelve loco— comento sin pudor alguno delante de la mujer que ya era suya hace años.

_**Maldición...**_

**_No podía.._**

**_Shizune vendría a buscarla para retomar el trabajo, la falta de escándalo por una golpiza se haría notar._**

Pero su novio estaba debajo de ella, caliente como metal al sol, sumamente atractivo a pesar de las heridas, las vendas, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, sus movimientos recortados por la herida del pecho bajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces metió la mano en el pantalón, encontrandolo duro y grueso, _como siempre. _Le lamió la mejilla y le chupo la lengua antes de comenzar a estimularlo, _como si el no estuviera lo suficiente estimulado ya. _El Uzumaki gruñó con fuerza, las manos de Sakura hacían maravillas bajo su pantalón. Y ah!, era tan injusto, el no podía verlo, _solo sentirlo.  
_

Disfrutar cada momento como si no hubiera mañana, ese el sentido de la vida de un ninja fuera de su camino ninja. Y Sakura y Naruto si que lo disfrutaban, habían consumido ya su amor hace mucho, teniendo mas que una hermosa y conocida relación como resultado, pero mas así, seguían siendo iguales de auténticos el uno con el otro como con las situaciones que vivían. Los pezones de Sakura atravesaban la musculosa y la bata llamándolo con urgencia, marcándose con dureza contra su desnudo pecho. Desde la incomoda posición pero las placenteras caricias, colo su mano por debajo de su falda, tratando el también de seguir en el juego.

— ¿Sakura?—

**Esa no era su voz..**

**Dos golpes en la apenas apoyada puerta..**

apretó sus labios con fuerza reprimiendo en su totalidad un gemido en su garganta, recobrando el sentido, espero a que el rubio dejara de acariciarla, mas sus intenciones no parecían tener punto final. Espero que acabara, antes de retirar la mano del chunnin que le pellizcaba el trasero.— Ya voy Shizune.— respondio muy apretadamente.

La mueca en el rostro del portador del kyuubi no se hizo esperar, ignorándolo por completo se bajo de a camilla e intento recuperar lo mas que pudo su imagen profesional, a tiempo que regulaba su corrida respiración, parecía que había corrido una maratón, solo rogaba que su superiora no lo hubiese notado.— No me veas así, sabes cuales son mis limites— terminando de alisar su bata— Ademas..— mirandolo desde una distancia mas prudente— .. no creo que hubieses durado mucho mas..— refiriendose a su estado, en todo sentido.

— Hay mucho Naruto Uzumaki por dar— dijo al fin cuando noto el doble sentido de la chica y procedió a mover su cadera encantadoramente.

La medico ninja bufo, ahogando una risita, mientras peinaba su corto cabello. Y con rodeo de ojos le señalo el reloj. El se bajo de la camilla en un salto, como si no le doliera ni un hueso.

Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.— Entonces pasare a buscar a Kai-chan por la academia y te encontraremos cuando termines tu turno— la beso de prepo, degustando su dulce sabor y ella correspondió el beso de despedida gustosa.

Naruto era un padre tan atento y cariñoso, y a pesar de su hija, la de ambos, apenas constaba con cortos años de vida, había terminado por cerrar ese hueco en el corazón del Uzumaki llamado familia. Y el insistía en ir a buscarlos todos los días a la salida de la academia, alejándola de la soledad y dolor que el debió pasar cuando era un niño. Dolia de sobremanera pensar que el un día podía llegar a alejarse de ellas, pero el siempre cumplía su promesas. Regreso mucha mas tranquila a su escritorio, despues de todo debia cuidar de una niña y de un _**niño testarudo**_ cuando llegara a casa.

.

.

**—Nunca voy a dejarlas.—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me gusto como quedo esta primera parte! **

**Aunque se que muchos se quedaron con ganas del lemmon así que les traere mas en próximo capitulo.**

**Es un Two-shot! n.n**

**El nombre de la hija de Naruto y Sakura es Kai Uzumaki n.n**

**(Antiguamente conocida como Namastte se despide..**

**-Bhodi- )  
**

**P.D:Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron su marquita en este Two-Shot.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo (?) yeahh u.u**

**Rated M, por Lemon, en este capitulo mas que nada!-**

**********Narusaku.**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

******Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**Like a stubborn child **

_Parte II_

___"¿Escuchaste, Minato ? Nuestro amor logró alcanzarlo después de todo"_

**___._**

**___._**

**___._**

**___._**

— ¡Vamos Uzumaki, eres muy lenta!— la ataco mordazmente, bajo la mirada atenta y expectativa de la mayoría del grupo.

— ¡Callate!— le exigió con su dulce pero poderosa voz— ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!—.

Rápidamente una ovación general se escucho por la floreada pradera, acompañada de muchos pares de ojos de diferentes colores pero todos igual de vivaces.

— Claro, eres la _bebe_ del zorro de las nueve colas— aseguro en un tono degradante y una carcajada despampanante escapo de la boca de la infante de los ojos almendrados.— Siempre llamando la atención, eres insoportable— volvio a atacarla segura y firme.

La Uzumaki apretó los dientes y mantuvo sus pequeños puños apretados firmemente a los costados de pequeña figura, y estas acciones fueron evidentes para todos los expectantes.

— Hahaa— rio histericamente al verla perder, una vez mas, el control.

Pero el semblante de la de cabellos rojos cambio, a uno de satisfacción, esbozando una sonrisa casi_ zorruna_, fue el preciso instante en que varios compañeros se miraron, asintiendo ligeramente y totalmente seguros en sus seis años de vida, de que era el momento de ir por el sensei.

— Ire a decirle— dijo en voz baja uno del fondo y corrió rápidamente hasta el punto mas alto del verde cesped—Iruka-sensei..— se escucho en la no tan distante lejanía.

—¿Humm?— se escucho aun mas lejano al disturbio.

Al observarla mover los brazos un par de niñas cerraron sus ojos para no observar el impacto, mientras los muchachines se acomodaron mas cerca de la escena emocionados por el futuro espectáculo y los neutrales solo eligieron presenciarlo para tener un chisme que contarle a mama luego de que volvieran a sus hogares de la Academia. La secuaces de la acosadora se prepararon para gritar en cualquier momento, en modo de auxilio a su rubia todos se quedaron absortos cuando Kai opto por llevar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, aptitud que todos le conocían a cierto shinobi hiperactivo. Nadie entendía nada.

—A nadie le gustan las niñas de dientes torcidos— acoto hábilmente, haciendo lucir su perfecta y resplandeciente dentadura bajo el sol mañanero del campo de entrenamiento de la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

La pequeña de la trenzas rubias se compungio inmediatamente. Llevando sus pequeñas manitas a su boca, cubriéndose con terror y sus oscuros ojos temblaron acuosos.

— ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?— pregunto el pelimarron abriéndose paso entre una multitud niños desilusionados y niñas sorprendidas.

La niña rompió en llanto luego de oír la voz de su instructor y los demás miraron acosadoramente a la dueña del insulto, mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Iruka se llevo una mano al mentón y escrutó con la mirada a los dos protagonista el evento.

La Uzumaki arrugo la nariz y abrió la boca en una perfecta letra al ver el mariconeo de su atacante.

— Yo-o...— las margaritas del vestido de la niña se empañaron rapidamente— !Ella,es mala!— dijo resfregandose la carita y apuntándola con su dedo mas largo a la Uzumaki.

Iruka se rió internamente por lo tierno de la acusación, pero oculto esa sonrisa para mostrase severo con el grupo. Dio dos pasos acercándose a la niña a que todo el mundo observa, escrutandola con la mirada, como el centro de la atención.—¿Que sucedio, Kai?—.

La pequeña pelirroja le mostró la espalda rapidamente— Ella fue la que empezo— dijo mostrándose disgustada con la situación, echándole una cara de perro terrible a todos quienes la observaban.

Por emotivos instantes no pudo evitar evocar otra época, ya muchos años atrás, cuando su alumno favorito estaba en la misma situación que ella. Por alguna razón que solo Kami sabia, los Uzumakis siempre eran problemáticos en la cursada escolar, tenían serios inconvenientes a la hora de relacionarse con otros niños; lo había sido Kushina según se lo habían confiado, lo había presenciado con Naruto y ahora lo vivía con Kai. Y por algún motivo que solo los de arriba decidían, el tenia una debilidad de con esa familia. El un dia se convirtió en un bromista, tratando de llamar la atención para evitar la soledad cómo hizo después Naruto y ahora esa pequeña que tenia también mucho de Sakura, continuaba con ese ideal.

A pesar de su apariencia dulce, era una chica charlatana, extrovertida y agresiva.

— Muy bien— a todo el grupo— Vayan todos a hacer las tareas que les encomendamos y no olviden comer algo en el entretiempo— persiguio las instrucciones con la mirada

Cuando todos los demás se encontraban en una distancia prudente, prosiguió a acercarse a la única de los pequeños que estaba sin compañía aun enfada por el reto; Kai Uzumaki era prácticamente una versión de su abuela Kushina; piel clara junto cabellos rojos como tomate y ojos verdeazulados con el predomino del ultimo, a diferencia de ella, llevaba el cabello corto por arriba de los hombros como su madre, pero atado en una coleta alta, que llevaba de decoración un pequeño renacuajo naranja. Le acarició el hombro por encima de la camiseta gris oscura que portaba.

— No queremos mas pleitos, ¿verdad Kai?— le hablo con voz calma y familiar.

Ella volteo levemente la cabeza para mirarlo ofendida entreteniendose un rato con la cicatriz de su cara. El jounin le devolvió una sonrisa algo preocupado, arguardando pacientemente alguna respuesta. A diferencia de que con su papa, no le gustaba nada reprender a la pequeña, pero se lo ponía difícil con su costumbre de golpear compañeros constantemente. El viento bailo entre ellos despeinando un poco a cada uno y el murmullo de los pequeños casi ninjas se escuchaba por aquel paisaje.

— Claro que no, _dattebayo_— y le regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

El de la cicatriz sintió como algo se desprendía dentro de el antes de verla correr y perderse entre los arboles mas cercanos. En su decision de hacerse instructor de las nuevas generaciones, nunca pensó que se encariñaria tantos con sus viejos alumnos y menos con los descendientes de los mismos. Habia visto a Sakura y Naruto crecer llenos de problemas e inseguridades y también desarrollarse con un alto rendimiento en el mundo ninja, pero no eran los rangos que habían superados o las misiones que habían cumplido exitosamente, era esta pequeña testaruda de seis años su mas mejor creación. Su mejor legado.

Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que para recoger su mochila tendría que pasar bajo aquel árbol, donde había tres niñas que estaban consolando a la de dientes torcidos, que siempre gustaba de molestarla, como si ser hija del Portador del demonio zorro la afectara en lo mas mínimo. Su papa era el ninja mas genial del mundo, así de fácil. Y ella no tenia ningún inconveniente en repartir golpes de derecha a izquierda para que las personas entendieran, menos cuando su rival tenia la misma estatura que ella. Pero su mama decía que esto no era muy "adecuado" y que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos o como ultima instancia refutarla con la platica, o como a ella le gustaba, con algún insultito.

Se movió lo suficientemente evidente para que la registraran pasar por ahí, pero no cruzo su mirada con ellas en ningún momento. Cargo su mochila con inestabilidad en uno de sus hombros y se alejo con toda la intención de buscar otro lugar para almorzar, pero algo la jaló de la camiseta inesperadamente.

— Eres una lela— le grito Mizuu, con los ojos aun hinchados de llorar y sin abrir demasiado la boca, para no volver a resaltar su horrible rasgo característico.

Kai no tardo en reparar en este gesto y levanto una colorada ceja inquisidoramente, sin borrar una sonrisa genuina de su redondeada carita. Las otras niñas la miraban con recelo pero en una distancia prudente, acariciando algunas partes puntuales donde recordaban aun tener moretones por la determinación de la Uzumaki.

Queriendo darle un punto final al asunto, sin decir palabra alguna, tironeo de su prenda para poder al fin liberarse y por consecuente alejarse de ellas. Pero la insultaba no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil, la soltó pero no sin antes tomar el Bentō sobresaliente de su mochila y arrojarlo con mucha fiereza contra la corteza del árbol. Sonrió complacida al verle la cara de perplejidad de la pelirroja, alcanzando las manos de sus amigas y corriendo con dicha lejos de la escena.

Kai aun podía escuchar sus risas cuando los brotes de soja fermentados, hiloso como queso fundido y de acuerdo a su textura resbaladiza caían por cual tobogán por la corteza perezosa del árbol. Levanto la esquina de su labio superior mostrando algunos de sus diente, al sentir el fuerte olor del desastre que sus "compañeritas" habían provocado, pero estaba indignada con su madre, la pelirrosa le había jurado que no le prepararia esa comida horrorosa de nuevo. Menuda sorpresa se hubiera llevado, muerta de hambre como estaba, al abril ilusionada el recipiente en los minutos posteriores.

**Debió haberlas golpeado...**

**La tierra le hubiese ayudado a disimular la deformidad de sus dientes.**

Su sonrisa se volvió una linea cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus instructores ordenándolos que se agruparan y un sonidito para nada curioso salio de su barriguita.

Se oculto velozmente detrás del árbol y cruzo los dedos sin desearse suerte _—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu—_ completo casi en un susurro._  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se escabullia eslocuazmente entre las personas que realizaban sus compras en la zona comercial de Konoha, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre quienes la reconocían como la hija del Héroe de la Aldea y amigos de su padres. Oculto su colorada cabeza detrás del follaje de una maceta antes de pegar un salto y quedar a un paso de la escalera. El sol pegaba desde la otra dirección y el ascenso seria oscuro para su suerte. Subio los escalones de dos en dos, riéndose cuando trastabillaba y la cerámica le devolvía un chillido gracioso.

**Nadie mas que _ellos_ debían verla a esa hora y en ese lugar.**

Cuando escasos escalones la separaron de la puerta, ascendio a un ritmo mucho mas calmo y rutinario.

Tres curiosos golpes la hicieron dudar cuando secaba los platos y otros tres caprichosos la alejaron por completo de su tarea domestica. Con una franelilla palida se seco el resto de humedad de las manos y guardándola en su dental, la brisa del exterior de la casa le intento acomodar su extraño peinado cuando abrió la puerta.

Creyó que un pájaro había picoteado la entrada a su casa hasta que unos brillantes ojos azules la saludaron desde abajo—¿Cariño, que haces ahí sentada?— despego literalmente el cuerpo de su nieta, que estaba sentada a riesgo de caer escalera abajo, tironeandola del brazo.

Kizashi rió esporadicamente dejando de lado el periódico, viendo como su esposa daba tiernos golpes en la espalda de la pequeña haciéndola entrar en la casa— A las princesas tomates las dejan sacar su jugo antes del horario de salida de la academia— bromeo sin disimulo alguno.

— No niego nada— afirmo la Uzumaki corriendo hacia su regazo, sin poder evitar reírse del chiste malisimo de su abuelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— Sakuraa-Chaa-an..—.  
**

Ronroneo sobre la piel morena de su cuello con la certeza de que esto le ponía sus vellos rubios de punta.

— Buenos días a ti tambien— lo saludo sentada sobre el.

Sonrio al ver como sus ojos azules aun tenían rastros de lagaña. Dichoso padre era Naruto, se levantaba a llevar a su hija a la academia y cuando regresaba a la casa al volverse acostar, esperando que ella llegara a la casa luego de su guardia en la madrugada y la encontrara hecha un desastre.

_¡Yo soy un padre Sakura-chan, no un amo de casa! _

Le había contestado muy orgulloso la vez que lo regaño. Admitiendo que criar una niña era el triple de difícil que cualquier asignación como shinobi.

—¿Agotado Naruto?— inquirio con un tono de voz burlona.

— Dame cinco minutos— contesto sin despegar los ojos y olvidando por completo que la pelirrosa estaba sobre su regazo.

La medico-ninja gruño activamente, sintiéndose olvidada—¿No pudes hacer un bunshin para que me entretenga?— solto picante, muy cerca de su oído.

El portador del Kyuubi se volvió violentamente apresándola entre la suavidad del colchón y la firmeza de su cálido cuerpo. Sakura parpadeo varios veces, obviamente perpleja— No debiste decir eso nunca Sakura-chan— ahora el rompía las barreras de sensualidad pegado a su oreja.

Cautiva gimió contenta al percibir con su vientre la entera dureza de su hombre— Lo quiero rudo...— ordeno con los ojos oscuros de placer.

Los pantalones de Naruto vibraron con fuerza— No juegues con mi mente— le contesto igual de oscuro y delicioso como ella.— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y no podre controlarme— le adviertio con una sonrisa plena.

Ella acarició sin dudar la marca del sello sobre su estomago— Yo estaba hablando con Kurama—.

El abrió la boca totalmente extasiado.

**Jamas iban a salir de esa cama.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajo las escaleras dándole otro mordisco a la deliciosa brochetta de pollo frita con salsa de soja que su abuela Mebuki habia preparado especialmente para ella. Mientras que con la otra mano tenia atrapada firmemente la tercera y cuarta brochetta y colgando de una bolsita llevaba un pastel de azúcar moreno. Habia tenido una magnifica idea al crear un clon para que se quedara haciendo las tediosas tareas en la Academia mientras ella la original, almorzaba mimada en extremo por sus abuelos maternos, que no hacia falta decir, le guardarían el secreto.

—¡Kaaiii! Espera ahi— la voz de su abuelo la detuvo a escasos centímetros en la calle, volteo a su encuentro aun con la boca llena— Ten, es para que te compres alguna gaseosa de lata— acarico sus redondeadas mejillas, viéndola tragar gustosamente sus alimentos y tomar sin vergüenza alguna la bolsita con dinero.

—¡Gracias Ojisan!— le agradeció atentamente antes de que sus tierna e hiperactiva figura se distorsionara entre la multitud de personas.

**Era la nieta mas hermosa del mundo.**

.

.

.

.

Gimio sin control alguno mientras el bombeaba poderosamente desde la clásica y profunda posición misionera. Asi la gravedad daba sus encantos. Rodeando con sus extremidades la figura de su hombre, encarcelandolo en una prisión de sudor y calor corporal. Naruto tenia apretada su boca contra el hombro de la chica mordiéndola medidamente, dejando escapar un par de caprichosos gruñidos durante los lapsos que se permitía respirar. Sakura podía sentir esa área tan sensible de su piel, ardiendo con cada lamida de la lengua del rubio. Y ella solo podía responderle dandole suaves masajes en su espalda, confirmandole el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo dentro de ella.

— Ahh, Narutoo!— apreto sus nalgas combando su cadera— ¡Mas rapido!—entonces ondula su cintura en un movimiento circular lateral y vertical.

El estaba tan estimulado que no podía retenerse un minuto mas, primero por que estaba por llegar y segundo porque la posición ya resultaba fatigosa—¡Argrr, Sakura!— se separo de su piel para dar grande bocanadas de aire y rematar el vaivén final.

La medico-nija sonrio complacida al sentir como una latigazo la recorría internamente, el portador del Kyuubi se había corrido dentro de ella. Como siempre, asegurando su esencia. El por su parte podría sentir cada musculo latirme individualmente para luego volverse mantequilla sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura. No pudo evitar tomarla sus manos entre las suyas cuando la aplasto completamente.

Usualmente era el quien estaba listo para una segunda tanda, pero cuando cruzo sus ojos con su mirada jade supo que ella estaba mas que lista. Necesitaba exprimirle el máximo de provecho al oxigeno que entraba en sus pulmones.

_—¡Hazlo muchacho!— le grito una pervertida azorrada voz interna— O se buscara a **otro.**_

**¡****Eso jamas!**

Inmediatamente se libero del caliente abrazo de su pelirrosa para incorporarse y voltearla boca a bajo seductoramente. Ella se dejo hacer mientras sentía los finos dedos del chico dibujando círculos sobre su firme y prominente trasero. El jaló tiernamente su cabeza hacia atrás para robarle un beso antes de iniciar con su próxima posición. Pero el exquisito ambiente colgó de un hilo cuando el casi le arranca el labio en una mordida muy descuidada.

Sakura se separo lentamente al contacto con el sabor inolvidable de su propia sangre.— Lo siento-o Sakuura-chaan— escucho como el rubio le pedía perdón dolido y recargado sospechosamente sobre sus brazos contra la tela color terracota del colchón.

Como si la hubiesen activado un botón cerca del corazón reparo en la venda casi amarillenta que daba vueltas sobre el tronco del padre de su olvidado por completo la situación en el hospital del día anterior y por consiguiente la única herida que aun limitaba sus movimientos. Y el seguía siendo tan caballeros y tierno con ella.

Con una sonrisa fina en su rostro acarició con la punta de su nariz la frente morena desprotegida del protector que con tanto amor y orgulloso su dueño llevaba. Naruto alzo la cabeza ante la inesperada caricia y garabateo en su cara otra sonrisa igual de intensa. La Alumna de la Hokage no corto el contacto en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando lo movio con delicadeza haciéndolo sentarse en la cama con la espalda contra la pared. Ese fue el momento en que el reparo de los poderes hipnóticos del amor de su vida. Su pareja se posiciona encima de él, en cuclillas, el busto completamente erguido.

Ella controla perfectamente la profundidad y el ritmo de la penetración y puede liberar a sus anchas sus fantasías de dominación.— ¿Limpiaras la casa para mi, Naruto-_kun_?—.

— No— contesta, perfectamente participe del juego, con su miembro estrangulado por las paredes vaginales del pedazo de mujer que tiene encima.

No le reprime la desobediencia, su única meta es encontrar los correctos movimientos para maximizar su placer. El hombre tiene las manos libres para proporcionar todavía más placer a su pareja acariciando sus senos, sus nalgas y su clítoris. Sakura tiene un ritmo tortuosamente lento, y para completar gime muy eroticamente, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios. El quiere besarla, pero ella ha quedado fuera de su alcance, mas elevada. Entonces se conforma con sus pechos rebotando, sus dedos marcados en su trasero y la autopenetracion con su falo, sabiendo que desde esa posición le esta ofreciendo una buena estimulación del punto G.

Prosigue dando pequeños saltitos, que por lo pegajosa que esta no logra separarla mucho de el.— Naruto— jadea cuando el chupa con fervor sus pezones enrojecido.

Levanta los brazos acariciando sus orejas y su propio rosáceo cabello, mientras el la acaricia de arriba a abajo repartiendo un camino de besos.

**¿Por que era tan perfecto?**

.

.

.

.

El Sol del mediodía brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre la magnitud de la Aldea de Hoja, sin la presencia de nubosidad, solo el resplandeciente cielo azul acompañaba al astro rey. Varias aves volaron sobre ella regalandole una minúscula y fugaz sombra, acompañado de su tajante tiernamente dejando caer la lata vacía contra la clara tierra. Con toda la pereza del mundo llevo sus manos a su hinchada barriguita, sobandose con satisfacción y placer. Sonrió mostrando los dientes complacida.

**Lo pensó y lo dijo.**

**—**¡Tengo los mejores abuelos del mundo!— exclamo poderosamente deseando que su grito se escuchara por toda la Aldea.— Hehe,¡ y ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás!— acoto rápidamente acariciando como si de una reliquia se tratase la dureza debajo de su palma.

Que mejor que pasar su día de pinta recostada sobre la cabeza de piedra de su abuelo Minato.

Sus padres habían decido contarle toda la verdad acerca de los héroes de la Villa, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, que por dicha condición de leyendas no dejaban de ser sus abuelos. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos mas que por fotografías, relatos y algunos de los recuerdos que su papa había compartido con ella. Pero ella los amaba igual, aunque no podían cumplir le sus caprichos al extremo como el abuelo Kizashi y la abuela Mebuki, sentía que la acompañaban y la protegían. Como cuando sentía ese empujoncito durante sus exámenes en la Academia o cuando el miedo desaparecida después de que alguien se burlaba de su cabeza de tomate y de los rumores de que algún día seria quien portara a Kurama.

Alejo los restos de sus almuerzo lejos de ella y se acomodo dispuesta a echarse una buena siesta, apagando por unos instantes sus hermosos ojos azules. Cuando una sombra molesta le tapo todo el sol que la bañaba calidamente.

— Vaya vaya, parece que alguien decidió saltarse las clases—.

Abrio primero un ojo comicamente para seguidamente acompañarlo con el segundo, lo primero que logro identificar, por que la figura se encontraba a contraluz, fueron los guantes de Hierro que ella sabe muy bien que significan días de ANBU. Seguido a esto en su campo de visión un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida destacando por su cabello de punta de color plata. Para terminar un conjunto jounin de Konoha y una banda protectora brillando de costado en el centro de su frente. Kai esperaba ansiosa el día que fuera digna de portarla.

—Kakashi-sensei...— lo saludo evidenciando que su voz era un tono de mezcla entre el hablar de jinchuuriki y la medico ninja.

No había nada de anormal en que la chiquilla lo llamara así, si desde que nació había escuchado de sus padres el agregado. Tampoco decía que no le atribuía sentido, si el le había enseñado un par de cosas cuando todavía no podía empuñar un kunai. Habia resultado drástico el entender de sus alumnos que su bebe se transformara en un ninja, en una kunoichi que necesitaba de las mismas herramientas y conocimientos de lucha que ellos en sus primero días. Y aunque la pelirroja no llevaba la banda, seria la genio de su generación: manejo de chakra perfecto complementado con el chakra especial de la sangre Uzumaki y el ingrediente extra de la perseverancia y testarudez que su padre y madre le habían legado.

Se desperezo en un aptitud que a Kakashi le recordó demasiado a Naruto y volvió a analizarlo con una mirada muy a lo Haruno, entre lo seria y divertida.— ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?— le pregunto mientras sacaba el tomo de tácticas eróticas de su bolsillo.

Ella se vigorizó enseguida—¿Vas a enseñarme una técnica super-genial?— inquirio.

El copyninja sonrío desde abajo de las mascara al ver sus ojos brillando de emocion— Primero debes aprender lo básico y general— ella contrajo su mirada— ..y estas altura el trabajo en equipo debería ser tu punto fuerte— dijo claramente como un instructor. La del cabello colorado rodó los ojos.— Y cuando pases el examen, tal vez te enseñe el rasengan— prometio como condición.

— Yo no quiero aprender esa— confeso la pequeña con evidente familiaridad con esa tecnica— Quiero que me enseñes el chidori—.

Kakashi dejo de leer sobre la conquista de una duquesa para observarla analíticamente. Pareciese a quien se pareciese, con la carga de ser hija de quienes conocía, Kai no dejaba nunca de recordale a su sensei, el Cuarto Hokage; no solo porque en sus momentos de calma le recordara a parsimoniosa inteligencia del rubio sino porque cada vez que creía conocerla ella se disfrazaba de sensaciones y lo sorprendía. Totalmente ajena a todo lo que la antigua generación debió pasar para que ella pudiera hoy vivir en una Villa sin conflictos ni sufrimientos constantes.

**Kai Uzumaki era la razon por la que el ya no gastaba sus mañanas visitando el monumento de los caídos.**

Esa pequeña de ojos intensos y cabellos rojos, su exuberante personalidad pintada con su gran inteligencia y su deseo ardiente de superación impactan fuertemente la vida de quienes la rodean. Aunque ella prefiriera pasar sus ratos solas, el podía afirmar que llegaría en un futuro a ser tan social como sus padres. Ella representaba mucho mas que la hija de Naruto y Sakura, sus únicos y preciados alumnos, comprendía algo mas grande que ser la nieta del Godaime, su maestro, y la viva imagen de la mujer mas valiente que el Hatake conoció en el podrido mundo ninja. Kai era también, el legado de Jiraiya, de todo los Kages y de cualquier ninja que hubiera dado su vida para proteger al Rey.  
Era la esperanza de no mirar mas con dolor el pasado y poder proteger con orgullo un posible y brillante futuro. Todo lo que Sakura y Naruto se tenían bien merecido después de tanto dolor.

— !Hey, _abuelo_! Te estas durmiendo parado— le comento la Uzumaki de lo mas divertida.

Entrecerro los ojos ante una nueva insolencia. ¡Estaba en los mejores años de su vida!.

— Eres muy inmadura aun para aprender una técnica tan importante como el chidori— evoco sentándose junto a ella.

—Mientes— aseguro con firmeza— Lo único que debes hacer es darme uno de esos papelitos para saber que elemento natural es de mi tipo— siguio sin poder dejar de hablar— Si es el Rayo, ya estoy lista para aprenderlo— finalizo sonriendo socarronamente.

Valia la pena decir que Sakura había hecho que la mocosa estudiara cada libro ninja hecho y por haber. Quizas era mas lista que el a su edad.

_**Pero si seguía faltando a la practicas..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¿Cuando te vas a casar conmigo, Sakura-chan?—.**  
**

Estan abrazados y desnudos en la cama, ni siquiera tapados con la sabanas, solo protegidos del frío con el calor de su cuerpos.

**Con su amor.**

Toma una de las manos que la rodea, la besa y la chupa, degustando su salado sabor. No responde, pero se detiene cuando lo escucha suspirar con cansancio.

—¿Cambiaria algo?— le pregunta, ya no dándole la espalda, esta vez detallando con intensidad sus orbes azules.

— Si— responde y sonríe al ver sus cejas rosas por las nubes— Serias Sakura Uzumaki— lo pronuncia como lo mas bello del mundo.

Solo puede reírse cuando Naruto ve algo brillar en sus verdes ojos— Ya tienes a una Uzumaki— le recuerda, evocando el recuerdo de su pequeña.

El también se rie— Yo las quiero a ambas— responde sincero y certero como siempre.

Con sus finas manos encuentra una cicatriz escondida detrás de la oreja, que no debieron ver ayer en el Hospital. Con la punta de su anular cargada de minúscula pero poderosa chakra lo ve a desaparecer bajo su tacto.

**Todavia sin responder.**

Con mucho miedo, separa los labios— ¿Estas esperando a alguien?— susurra con la voz quebrada.**  
**

Sakura detiene cualquier movimiento con la frase rebotando fuertemente en la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos exageradamente y la boca adormecida ligeramente. Con miles de palabras atorandocele en la garganta opta por abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, olvidándose que esta herido y ella desnuda.

— ¡Eres un baka!— lo golpea sin fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— ¡Como puedes pensar eso despues de todo lo que pasamos, vivimos juntos, fuiste mi primer hombre, hacemelos el amor todos los dias y tenemos una hija, por kami sama!— nombra todas las razones por las cuales el debe asesinar ese recuerdo.

Naruto se queda en un pieza al oírla y verla tan desprotegida, sin pensarlo una vez le aprieta contra el buscando consolarla.— Lo siento Sakura— no puede lastimarle, el simplemente no puede verla sufrir—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Soy un idiota— le recuerda, golpeándose internamente por haber dejado pasar esa pregunta tan estupida— Yo te amo Sakura-chan...—

**Siempre lo ha hecho.**

— Las amo tanto a las dos—

**Las protege mas que a nada.**

— No podría vivir ni un minuto si algo o alguien las aleja de mi—

**Seria capaz de matar a ese alguien.**

— No me importaría no ser Hokage, si pueden regalarme un día mas contigo—**  
**

**Su sueño.**

— Sakuraa-chan...—**  
**

**¿Escuchaste bruta?, ¡su sueño!— le grita su sabio inner.**

—Yo tambien te amo, Naruto—lo interrumpe— aunque seas un tremendo baka— agrega antes de besarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas entro en su casa, supo que jamas debió volver. Ahora sentada a la par de la mesa de la cocina viendo a sus padres discutir no se sentía nada feliz. No era que las peleas no la divirtieran, era la horrible cosa que su madre le había cocinado, como castigo por descubrir sus planes matutinos, lo que atentaba contra su vida.

—¡Llega llena de tierra y sin su mochila y tu ni la regañas!— la Haruno se cruzo de brazos delante de el— Admite que no eres capaz ni de levantarle la voz!—.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que la niña sea una machona como tu!— solto de golpe el jinchuuriki e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Sakura tembló con violencia y afilo la mirada— ¡Eres hombre muerto Uzumaki Naruto!—.

— ¡Maldito espantapajaro, me acuso!— exclamo, mirando como su padre se terminaba de acomodarse el cráneo aun sobre el suelo y ella acababa sus asquerosas verduras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Larguisimo! No pueden negar nada! jaja.**

**Kai, es de origen japones, significa "mar" "inmensidad"**

**Tengo una confesión que hacerles, la escena entre el _abuelo_ Kakashi y Kai, inicialmente era una escena con el tio Sasuke xD**

** pero la cambie casi a ultimo momento, cosas locas mias.**

**—Bhodi—**

**P.D:Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?**


End file.
